Nightime Is A Time For Tears
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily has been kidnapped. The team hear from her and she comes home. Songfic/one shot


Authors Note:So I have shut down the poll I had and decided to name this 'Nightime Is A Time For Tears' because the team never expected to hear from Emily. Plus Emily will not be herself. So I want to sum up something for this story. Emilys dad is gone! Mentioned in the last book: Controlled. This is a sequal. Emily has a step father ever since she was 9. The father well….thats a surprise. Ages: Emily:16 (just for this) Jayden/Antonio:18 Mike/Kevin/Mia:17. I won't count this as a sequal but this is a one shot. So one chapter.

Emily

It's been 2 years. I was kidnapped on my way home from visiting my sister. My hair was longer but was dyed black (Don't worry I have plans for this :D) and my blue eyes (they looked blue to me) were now a stunning grassy green.I started to take my contacts off. I went into the kitchen and sat down on the counter. I grabbed my ipod. Yup I have an Ipod. I needed to 'blend in' is the way my kidnapper put it. I quickly scrolled to I'm coming home. I played it and pressed paused. I dialed the number on my phone and played the first 14 seconds of it then hung up. I then dialed Jayden. I played the first 14 seconds and hung up again. I sketched aa smile across my face for the first time in 2 years. Today I was coming home. No more being Skyler (love that name). Today a kid at my school, who has been stalking me recently, noticed how I acted and I had quick reflexes, and they called me Emily and I responded. I tried to cover it but they got my whole name and evidence. They went to the bathroom and 20 minutes later the police were here. I asked to finish school and for them to tell no one. I gave them my address and theyd be right here in 20 minutes. My kidnapper came into the house drunk, as usual, and spotted me smiling. He came over and started hitting me. "There is nothing to smile about!" He shouted. There was a knock at the door. "be quiet" he whispered. He went to the door. I looked over the counter to see a police man. "help" I whimpered in pain and fell on to the floor. They ran in and saw me. 2 ladies stayed with me while the 2 men arrested my kidnapper. I was rushed to the hospital. I still asked to be private till I say I am ready. I didn't want visitors yet. They checked for broken bones and I was clean. They gave me a ride in the cop car and we went to the shiba house. I walked to the gate and opened it. I hesitated to knock on the door. I eventually knocked. I stepped back just a bit for the door to open. I waited. Then Jayden came to the door. "Hello?" He asked me. "Hi Jayden" I said in my sweet voice. "Emily?" He asked. "Yes it's me Jayden." I said. He ran to hug me but I backed away. "Sorry, reflex." I said. I walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you" I whispered. "I missed you too" He whispered. "Let's get you inside before someone else tries to take you away from me again" He said. I rolled my eyes and went in with him. "So that song. What was that for?" He asked me while we walked through the hallways. "I don't know. I was bored. After school. Ipod sitting there. Someone found me. And once again I was bored and knew I would be coming home." I said. "Oh" We finally came to the common room to see a bulletin board with a few pictures of me a map and red yarn connected to points. The others were too concentrated on the map. That would explain why it took so long for Jayden to get to the door. Also the hallways. "Well we didn't try this location yet. Maybe in those houses we could find Emily" Mike said. I came up behind them (they're backs were facing them) I looked at the map and saw a lot of Xes on the map. "Try over here" I said pointing to the location where I was on the map. They looked to the owner of the hand and followed it up till they got to me. "EM!" They shouted. "Wait how did the black hair and green eyes not fool you?" I asked. "You think we don't know our best friend." Mia said. "Well after 2 years yea…." I said. "Emily we would never forget about you!" Mike said. I checked my pockets. "Well umm…. I will be right back. Forgot my stupid ipod in all the rush of the excitement. Plus my cell phone" I said. "Wait if you had a cell phone why didn't you call us?" Mike asked. "Look it wasn't my choice. He monitored my calls and anyways I would have had only a minute to say something! Second is I can only receive calls!" I snapped at him. "Sorry Em it's just we all went crazy looking for you. We thought you were dead for a long time but we refused to give up on you" Mike said. I looked toward the door, away from everyone. "I will be right back. Its just a block away. I need to get some clothes anyways." I said heading for the door. "We are going with you!" Mia said. "After thinking I said "fine". Then we walked away from the shiba house. I refused to speak. No one knew what to day to each other. I looked down at the ground. When we arrived I told them to stay outside. I got the key from under the mat and went inside. I saw my cell phone on the counter with my ipod and headphones. I went into my bedoom. (The bed was pink and the walls were a lighter pink) I went straight for my closet and grabbed a bag to pack some clothes. I went into my kidnappers room and found a safe. I started hacking it. There I found my samuraizer. I went back outside with my big bag full of clothes, my phone, my ipod, and my samuraizer. I went outside and saw my friends talking to my kidnapper. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" I shouted at my kidnapper. My kidnapper smirked. "Why Skyler? What's wrong?" My kidnapper said trying to sound innocent. The others were clueless. "My name is Emily!" I snapped at my kidnapper. "Considering the fact that I own you I can call you whatever I want. Now get back into the house!" My kidnapper said. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" The others shouted. "Do I have to remind you Skyler?" My kidnapper asked. I dropped my bag. I was staring at the locket around my kidnappers neck. It was mesmerizing. I shook my head and snapped out of it. "No you don't. I will start dinner." I said grabbing my bag and heading in. I grabbed a pot and filled it with water. I heard Jayden shouting my name but I didn't dare to come out. When the water boiled I put the pasta in to cook. I put the hot sauce in when it finished. I went outside holding the pot "Dinner is done" I said. My kidnapper was on the ground unconscious. Jayden grabbed me causing me to drop the pot. He pulled me to run. We all ran. Me trying to stop running. When we got home. I sat on the couch and flipped on the tv. It was in the middle of a news report. "So we finally got a close on this case of Emily Ann Pirtle. She was abducted 6 years ago by her step father (told you he would be important) and we all have mixed views on this. My view is she had a cell phone, a phone in her house, she went to school, she had many opurtunities to tell someone at least her name. She could have been released from the place Emily was forced to call home" One of them said. 'Well we have to remember. All kidnapped victims try to get control of the victims by threatening others or her life if she escaped so there is that reason. I feel lucky that she is alive because most victims don't" Another said. "Well Emily has finally returned home and 2 people very special got hints. This is the phone call she gave 20 minutes before being found severly hurt" Then they played the song. Soon it was time for bed. I went to bed and had nightmares. I woke up crying and screaming. When I looked around I saw Jayden and the others in here sitting by my bed. I screamed again. "CREEPERS!" I shouted playfully at them. "I'm coming home" I said to them. "What do you mean? You are home" Jayden said. "Nope. I am not home. Skyler is but not Emily. I am getting rid of the black tomorrow." I said. I got up and hugged them. "I missed you guys so much. I am sorry about earlier with snapping at you. It's just I know I had oppurtunities and I didn't want to risk your lives." I said. "Em it's okay." They said.

The End

This is NOT A sequal to my book Controlled.


End file.
